Question: $\dfrac{9}{6} - \dfrac{7}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {\dfrac{7}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{9} - {7}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{6}$